


We are Number One

by AnnaOkegom



Series: Okegom Roleplay [2]
Category: Okegom Roleplay
Genre: "everyone is an airhead" - reficul, Gen, I'm Sorry, all villains aiming at sieg rip, anna singing the mine song, elux thinks the world revolves around her, everything is anna's, fumus is trash, i don't know what is this, lIlIya needs to try harder now lol, only justim can save me now, sIrAlOs CaN't Be QuEsTiOnEd, satanica wants to torture everyone, villain school, viol is the best teacher ever, we are number one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 14:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOkegom/pseuds/AnnaOkegom
Summary: Viol wants to teach everyone how to be real villains.





	We are Number One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AbsoluteSpoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteSpoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We Are Number One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716087) by [GlazedGlaciers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlazedGlaciers/pseuds/GlazedGlaciers). 



> sorry

Viol sighed and walked around the classroom for some minutes in silence, staring into the souls of all the sinners there.

After a long time, she stood in the podium in front of everyone.

"Are you a real villain?" she pointed to Liliya. 

"Well, ummmm... technically... nah." Liliya said. "lol she isn't mute" he thought.

"Have you ever caught a good guy, like a real superhero?" she asks, pointing to the drawing of Sieg on the board.

"Meh." Reficul sighs. "Why am I here again?" she thinks.

"Have you ever tried a disguise?" Viol asks another time.

"Nah, nah~" Satanica answers. "i only came because everyone here is hot af boi" she thinks.

"Alright! I can see that I will have to teach you how to be villains!" Viol shouted, proud and excited, putting her hands on her hips.

*ELUX PLAYING THE SAXOPHONE*

"HEY!!!" everyone screamed to nothing XDDD. "WE ARE NUMBER ONE."

"HEY! WE ARE NUMBER ONE"

Viol climbed the stairs like a boss OOF

"Now listen closelyy. Here's a little lesson in trickery, this is going down in historrrryyyy!" Viol said. "If you wanna be a Villain Number One. You have to chase a superhero on the ruuuun!"

tHEN they all teleported outside and hid behind le trees.

"Just follow my moves, and sneak around. Be careful not to make a sound." Viol started, but suddenly...

CRACK SIRALOS STEPPED ON THE BRANCH

DAMN YOU'VE BROKE IT   
LIKE EVERYTHING YOU DO SIRALOS (no ivlin/ivlis and igls are perfect)  
THE BRANCH'S LIKE YOUR LIFE. YOU DO EVERYTHING WRONG (except ivlin/ivlis and igls)  
YOU START A LOT OF THINGS BUT NEVER FINISH ANYTHING  
NOBODY LOVES YOU SIRALOS

"SHHH" Fumus screamed.

"nO DON'T TOUCH THAT--" Viol yelled.

But it was too late and Elux got trapped under the cage. "OH *BEEP*"

SUDDENLY SIEG APPEARED MAKING AMAZING FLIPS ON THE AIR OOF

Everyone tried to catch Sieg with the butterfly net (wat) but they failed and Fumus got hit on the head with it. Now Fumus has a butterfly net as a hat yay

Then Viol had the most intelligent idea ever to catch Sieg. She transformed into an old lady and Sieg started helping her cross the street. But she still failed lol.

"Now look at this net, that I just found! When I say go, be ready to throw!" Viol screams. "GOOOOOO"

But they're all very smart (especially satanica) and threw it on Viol instead of Sieg. AND SIEG PASSES BY THEM WITH THE SPEED OF THE LIGHT.

"tHROW IT ON SIEG NOT ON mE" Viol says, irritated at the other villains. Goddamit other villains. "Ugh let's try something else."

(SKIPPING TIME WITH MANY PHOTOS OF IVLIN)

"Now watch and learn, here's the deal. Sieg'll slip and slide on this banana peel!" Viol was throwing banana peels all over the floor. But everyone tripped on them and fell.

"*G A S P* WHAT ARE YOU DOING" she gasped.

But then they trapped Sieg in a cage.   
TO BE CONTINUED-- I MEAN NOTHING.

Luckily Ivlin and Anna were there stalking them and saw everything.

"HOLY *BEEP*" Anna screamed.

Then Ivlin is a genious and put an apple down a tube. The apple slid down Reficul's back but she didn't notice lololol. In the end, the apple got to Sieg, who ate it in like 1 second and became strong boi. Sieg left the cage while the villains were playing instruments for their band yay.

Viol was fucking pissed because everyon was playing soccer with Sieg and tripped in a bucket. lmao then she kicked the bucket and it hit a cannon, then the ball inside of the cannon hit her and she went flying to the sky like i believe i can fly. rip viol

then anna started singing the mine song because the mine song is hers.

the end.

1 like = 1 prayer for viol

**Author's Note:**

> pls forgive me


End file.
